


Friends And Rebels.

by orphan_account



Category: RWBY
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 07:32:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10531809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The world is lonely place- Wait no it isn't! Random shipping kids, expect little to no continuity but plenty of bad jokes and odd people, so pull up a seat we could be here a while. If you don't like the idea of children characters then this probably isn't for you, but I'm a summary not a cop. No particular order to these just a I write them.





	

“Arwyn!” The young boy couldn’t help but flinch a little. “Yes Mom?” She was standing over him, simply holding out her hand waiting for something. “Cookie.”

 

The boy’s head drooped holding out the offending cookie, before lightly taking it from him.

“Thank you Arwyn.”

 

He grumbled a bit as she patted his head with her free hand.

She bent down putting her head to his before kissing his forehead.

 

“I love you...” He looked up to her little sparkle in his eye and everything.

“I love you too Arwyn, but you’re still not getting the cookie.”

The boy’s head went right back down to were it was.

* * *

 

It was a wonderful day outside today!

So naturally he was going to spend the whole day inside… obviously.

 

“Arwyn? Can you...” The small girl bounded across the floor over to him.

“Read to me?” The girl held up a large drably colored book, which read ‘History of pre-modern weaponry’

 

“You want me to read…that whole thing?”

The small girl smiled quickly nodding at him.

“Yep! If I’m going to be like mommy and daddy and you and...”

 

She stopped halfway through the list to give him puppy-dog eyes.

“Alright come on.” The boy began patting his lap indicating to sit there.

* * *

 

“Arwyn?” It was an...odd day. He had certainly not been a _particularly_ rebellious child, but today had been very different for whatever reason.

 

“Arwyn?” What made today so different than yesterday? It hadn’t been that off, sure the oddly cold weather even for atlas was… _something_.

 

“Arwyn?” Was it the… no that was stupid it’s _just a sword_ it can’t even move unless someone makes it move! It was just, absurd!

 

“Arwyn!” _‘Probably rejoin the world of the living there kid, she’s not going away.’_

“Uh… what?” No! Not dealing with this again.

 

“You _were_ ignoring me! I was _Trying_ to tell you ‘dinner’s ready’ dork.”

The young girl stood on her toes and stuck her tongue out at him.

* * *

 

‘Have you considered-’ No. ‘But!’ No. ‘Please?’ No. ‘Just once?’ What part of no don’t you understand!

‘The “No.” part, thought that was pretty clear at this point.’ How many people has a dead ancestor in their head?

Oh, just him. ‘We’re pretty damn unique!’ Just for the love the gods don’t start singing… ‘I make no promises’ Woo...

* * *

 

Oh, why would he sing? He couldn’t sleep at all, on a kind of important night! He was going to die in a forest because of him! ‘Eh, you liked it.’

 

Arwyn snapped _completely and utterly._

“Maybe you should being quiet for once in your unlife!”

 

The boy was making a scene to say the least, yelling at a non existent voice tended to do that he felt ‘But which one of us felt that?’ No! “Don’t start with this now!”

 _They_ couldn’t help but notice the sound of approaching feet.

 

“Mr. Rose? Something is bothering you? Something you would like to talk about it seems.”

He turned on his heel to lock eyes with the woman speaking to him.

“Eh, no?” She looked _legitimately_ shocked at that, what was so hard to understand ab-oh... never mind.

 

“Just my... semblance, yeah that.”

She looked less than convinced about that ‘lie’ (it really wasn’t a lie though…)

“Right of course your ‘semblance’ causes you to talk to thin air as if it were a person.”

* * *

 

 

“It checks out, it really is his semblance.” _Three_ hours _of this_ three _hours._

“Huh, alright then Mr. Rose you’re free to go.” ‘ _So boring_ ’

“I already missed initiation so I'll just head home then.” For once, we can agree on something,

 

that this was three hours nobody will ever get back.

‘Really sorry about all this, I won’t sing ever again, I promise.’

Just no more psychoanalyzing _ever_ if at all possible.

 

“Well...” The teacher (Now identified as Ms. Peach) spoke up seemingly embarrassed about the whole _thing_.

“I’m sure if I explain the whole… _situation_ to the headmaster we can come to some form of agreement.”

 

‘Can she _actually_ do that?’ Well… ‘No I mean legally I mean it kinda seems like cheating.’ Since when do you care about rules? ‘Well… I mean… fair point.’

 

“Can you do that? I’d owe quite a bit.” Yes guilt trip the teacher great idea other half of me! ‘Yeah can you imagine what that welcome party would’ve been like?’ I wish I could hit you.

* * *

 

 

“Well provided you can pass a sort of ‘Back up exam’ I see no reason not to accept you.”

“Written or?” I can do written. “A sort of puzzle as is.” ‘I suck at puzzles though!’ “Alright then I’ll do my best.” And hope that’s good enough.

‘Spoiler alert it won’t be.” Shush. ‘You have no control over me!’ I could just not listen to you.

 

‘Uh, wait no!’ Ignoring you from now on. ‘Aw, no...’ Stop. “Here it is.” Arwyn snapped to attention staring blankly at a… box?

‘This might be an issue... for everyone involved, whelp hope you’re comfy headmaster, it’s gonna be a while.’ He couldn’t stop himself from sighing, a long day ahead.

“I didn’t think someone could be so inept at puzzles.” The seemed so… beaten down about this, this his failure!

‘I didn’t think _we_ could be so inept at a puzzle.’

 

I am becoming increasingly aware of how much I hate puzzles… after a few moments later the frustration was taking…. Nope it took control.

 

“I’m done, I give up, I’m going home, goodbye!”

The boy made for the door only to hear a soft clicking.

‘What… no! I no! Just no! It did not just open for no reason!’

It did… ‘NO!’

I… it was that easy?

 

“Well it would seem you passed somehow...”

He could almost feel the ranting that was currently taking place in his head.

“I’ll have to assign you a team and a dorm then, have a seat this could take a while.”

“Can I?” I’m gonna break it. “Go right ahead.” He said I could.

‘Straight into the garbage can with this nonsense!’

Arwyn picked up the box, and subsequently slammed it into the garbage can as hard as he physically could.

* * *

 

_**In a writing mood today it seems.** _


End file.
